


Reading Time

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, M/M, Reading, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus likes to read in bed. Harry doesn’t always agree with that habit of his.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Reading Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Ouch!”

Harry almost jumped from the bed as something hard and sharp dug into his side when he tried to snuggle closer to Severus.

Severus looked up from the book he was reading and turned to Harry. “What is it?” 

Harry put his hand under the blanket and brought out a thick old book, with leather binding and silver-covered corners. He looked pointedly at Severus. 

“Lost a grimoire lately?” He held the book out to Severus. 

“Oh.” Severus took the book, his cheeks rosing lightly. He banished both books to the library, where they actually belong. 

He turned to look at Harry. His young man was lying with his back to him, rubbing his abused flesh gently. 

Severus moved closer to Harry’s back and slid his hand under Harry’s, replacing it. He began to caress the slightly red mark on Harry’s skin. He pressed his lips to the back of Harry’s neck. “You do know how I like to read.” 

Harry just hummed, but snuggled his back even closer to Severus. Seeing that this ghost of an apology wasn’t enough to mellow Harry, Severus resorted to the magic words. “But I love you even more.” 

That did the trick. Harry turned to lie on his back and said capriciously, “Since it was your blasted book’s fault, you make the pain go away.” The corners of Harry lips twitched, as he tried to stick to the mischievous tone.

And Severus was happy to oblige.


End file.
